


Don't Worry

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the Alan Carr interview awhile back-about the part where Louis says “the gay/larry rumors are disrespectful to Eleanor”-that was cut from the actual airing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

“I don’t know Harry, are you sure you’re not upset with me?”

“Baby, I’m fine. It’s what has to be done.”

“I know that…it’s that I hate that I have to do this.”

“It’s fine Lou. I swear I’m not mad.”

“But Har-“

“Louis! Drop it. I told you I’m fine. You’re fine. You’re wonderful. Now watch the show.”

Louis opened his mouth to argue but Harry quirked his eyebrow up in warning, causing Louis to shut his mouth into a frown. He turned his head away from Harry to focus back on the television where Alan Carr had begun to say “It’s One Direction!”

The sound of his voice had Louis tensing where he sat curled into Harry’s side on their couch. Harry noticed the stiff set of Louis’ shoulders and he sighed, pulling Louis tighter into his chest. The movement made Louis’ body relax, but his jaw was still clenched tight, the frown deepening.

“Mmm babe you look so good in that sweater.” Harry whispered as they watched the boys descend the stairs and settle into the couch. He let his lips graze the smooth edge of Louis’ ear where it lay on Harry’s shoulder. “Orange is definitely your color.”

Louis blushed red and rolled his eyes.

“You are so cheesy.”

Harry smirked, “You love it.”

Louis rolled his eyes again but couldn’t help the smile that was pulling at the edges of his mouth. Of course he loved it.

Harry smiled and kissed the edge of Louis’ mouth, making Louis give up on his grumpy pretence and smile brightly, turning to kiss Harry on the mouth. Harry smiled right back and kissed Louis, his large hand trailing down Louis’ back and tucking under his shirt, rubbing circles against the warm skin.

Louis kissed Harry harder, flicking his tongue out to try and lick into Harry’s mouth, his hand trailing down Harry’s chest, deft fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans.

Harry let out a quiet moan against Louis’ lips and keened his hips up, thrusting into the small hand that was tangled in the cloth of his boxers. The sound shot straight to Louis’ groin and so he doubled his efforts, this time squeezing Harry’s crotch, earning another groan and large hands pushing him away roughly.

“Oi! What are you doing?” Harry said, his breath coming out a little more labored than before.

“Uh. What do you think?” Louis said, looking at Harry offendedly for stopping their proceedings, “I’m trying to have sexytimes with my boyfriend.”

“Not so fast mister.” Harry said, moving Louis’ hands from his waist and pushing him slightly so that he was back to where he was at the start. It was too far away from Harry’s crotch for Louis’ liking. “You’re not going to try and get out of watching this.”

“No fair.” Louis said, pouting into Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry sighed and placed his hand against Louis’ scalp, tugging at the short hair and rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of his neck.

“Sexytimes later. Now shush, we’ve already missed some of the show.”

Louis emerged from Harry’s shoulder with another frown, turning to look back at where the five boys onscreen were giggling at something crass Alan had said.

As soon as he focused on the show again, his heart began to do that weird tingle. The one that tells him that what’s coming up isn’t going to be so pretty. He knows. He knows it’s coming up soon. He knows that in 5 minutes he’ll have to relive Harry’s defeated shoulders and gaze set straight to the floor as he talked about how the rumors of him and Harry together hurt Eleanor. How the rumors were disrespectful to Eleanor. How he was faithful to Eleanor.

He didn’t think he could do it again. He didn’t think he could see Harry look so sad again.

Sure he was a great actor, that’s why he was the one to deflect from the questions about their relationship. That’s why he was the one to manipulate his words so that he didn’t have to ever deny what they had. That would kill Harry.

And it’s not like Harry wasn’t affected. Harry was affected more than anyone (another reason why Louis wouldn’t allow Harry to answer the questions). Harry had to hear his own boyfriend talk about his girlfriend, talk about how the real relationship he was in wasn’t real. He had to see all that firsthand.

Of course Louis could always tell how much it really affected him. His shoulders would fall, his jaw would clench, eyes focusing on the floor and flinching from any contact by Louis.

After the first time, in Dallas, Harry had taken Louis’ hand and pulled him into a closet, lips pressed against his neck as he whispered apologies into his skin. Louis had shrugged them off, kissing Harry firmly, telling him that it wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t their fault.

After the second time, in Toronto, Louis tried to take Harry’s hand and pull him into a bathroom. But that time, Harry had flinched and followed far behind Louis, eyes scanning every direction before even touching Louis. Louis had whispered apologies into Harry’s neck that day, kissing away the tears, reassuring with silent declarations and soft promises.

And this time, as they sat on that couch, Louis could feel Harry’s muscles tighten, could feel his consciously leaning his body away, could see the hurt in his eyes before he dropped them to the ground, shoulders slumping unhappily.

And so he was scared. Scared to see that again. To see Harry’s defeat. To see his own words broadcast for the nation to see, reminding everyone that he had a girlfriend and the idea of being anything other then friends with Harry was weird and he didn’t like it.

“It’s coming up soon.” Louis whispered into Harry’s chest.

“I know baby. I know. It’ll be fine.” Harry said, kissing Louis’ temple.

Louis clenched his jaw and turned back to the T.V. He saw Liam peeking at the teleprompter and saw the worry in his own eyes as he spotted the word “girlfriend” on the screen.

Louis clutched at Harry harder, wrapping both arms around his slim body until he was closer than he had ever thought possible.

He heard the first question, the one about his and Zayn’s girlfriends. He heard his answer. He saw the first drop of Harry’s head. He heard Zayn’s answer. He braced himself for the next….And then..…nothing. That was it.

Then it was just Alan tuttering on about Harry’s supposed conquests, no mention of how awful Louis thought gay rumors were. No mention of how the rumors were so hard for him to deal with.

Louis squeaked out the breath he had been holding in and looked up at Harry who was smiling down at him.

“I guess they cut it out Lou.”

“They cut it out. They cut it out.” Louis said in a daze.

In the next moment he was scrambling from Harry’s side, legs moving to straddle his waist, arms coming to wrap around his head, lips attacking the side of his neck with lovebites and kisses.

“They cut it! They cut it! They cut it!” Louis cried out giddily, kissing Harry’s lips in between every word, hands scrambling all over his boyfriend’s body.

Harry giggled and kissed Louis. He kissed him until his words died out and the only sound that echoed their flat was soft moans and the smack of lips against lips. And then Louis was sliding down Harry’s body until he was on his knees on the floor, hands reaching out for the zip of Harry’s tight jeans.

“I fucking love you, you know?”

“I fucking love you too.” Harry replied, the last word coming out soft and breathless as Louis shucked down his jeans and began to breathe hotly against the bulge in Harry’s boxers.

Louis smiled up at Harry before dropping his lips to the fabric covering an already hard and leaking Harry. He kissed agaonizingly slow along Harry’s cock until he was moaning out a breathy “please.” At that, Louis slowly dragged his fingers against the smattering of hair that led downdowndown and kissed against it as he pulled down Harry’s boxers.

Harry moaned in relief as his cock sprung up from it’s confines, leaking and curved against his stomach.

“Gonna make you feel so good baby.” Louis said, thumbing over Harry’s slit, smearing pre-cum against his hard cock. Harry groaned loudly, thrusting up into Louis’ hand as he lazily jerked Harry off. “Gonna make you come with my name on your dirty lips.”

“Yeah Lou. Ye-“ Harry tried to say, but then he was engulfed in the heat of Louis’ mouth, swallowing him whole and taking him deep, making Harry’s voice stutter and his breathing increase.

Louis licked a stripe along the underside of Harry’s cock, lips and tongue working quickly in time with his hand at the base of Harry’s cock. Louis could hear Harry’s moaning and whimpering, saw his arm covering his face almost as if he couldn’t bear to see Louis at work, lest he come right there.

Louis redoubles his efforts, kissing the tip and then taking him in all the way, his nose hitting Harry’s stomach as he gulps around him. He knows Harry is close by the way that he’s thrusting sloppier into Louis’ mouth, the way that he whimpers out “Lou, Lou, Lou”, the way that he’s now looking down at Louis, eyes hooded and breath stuttering.

“Gonna come.”

Louis licks faster, takes more of Harry in. By now, Louis’ own hand is on his cock, jerking off in time with Harry’s thrusts. And then, with one more flick of his wrist and hollowing of his cheeks, Harry is coming hard and fast into Louis’ mouth, a strangled, “Louis”, falling from his lips.

Louis tugs himself one, two, three more times and then he’s releasing against the couch, face falling against Harry’s warm thigh.

It takes a minute before Louis can grab at the tissues on the coffee table and wipe up Harry, who is too sated and sleepy to move. He pulls up Harry’s boxers and whispers “hips up darling,” which makes Harry smile and reach out for Louis, pulling him so that they’re both slotted against each other on the couch.

“See. Nothing to freak out about.” Harry whispers, eyes closed, hands running circles over Louis’ back.

“I know. Just worry sometimes. Hate to see your reaction when I have to say stuff.” Louis says into Harry’s chest, the words muffled.

“I know. But you forget that I love you and no matter what you have to say, I know you’re only coming home to me.” Harry says firmly.

“You’re so good to me.” Louis sighs, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry, afraid to let go.

“I love you forever you know?” Harry says, tilting Louis’ head for a kiss.

“I love you too.” Louis says, kissing Harry back and forgetting about Alan Carr, forgetting about what he has to say all the time, only focusing on the in and out of Harry’s breath, the faint smell of Harry’s cologne mixed with the smell of cake mix that is just so Harry, focusing on the “I love you” and the kiss, on the forever.


End file.
